


Painted Snakes

by SilverKisses



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKisses/pseuds/SilverKisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of very loosely connected drabbles about Gregory Violet/Snake. So some fluff, some angst, and everything in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Snakes

Violet found Snake gorgeous. “Aesthetically attractive” might be the phrase Gregory Violet would use, but it was all the same to him. 

Snake swiftly became Violet’s favorite model to draw. At first, Snake was a bit flustered. Still remembering stinging remarks about patches of scales on his skin, he didn’t see why someone would want to have pictures of him. Even so, the two began to bond. If Snake was tired, Violet would often tuck the man under his cloak as if sheltering him.

Snake raised an eyebrow, coming into Violet’s room in the Purple House. The quiet artist was painting something, with the canvas facing away from the door. 

“It’s a surprise,” Violet explained before Snake could ask what the picture was of. “You have to wait.”

Snake was naturally curious. Sometimes he’d slip around and ask if anyone knew what the painting was of. Ciel wasn’t too interested in what Violet was painting, and none of the other prefects seemed to know. It was well known that whatever the painting was of, though, Gregory was immersed in it. He kept to his room whenever he could, painting and perfecting his masterpiece.

Which only made Snake crave to see it more. While Violet quickly drew, and very well, he seemed to be taking his time with the painting.

Eventually, when Snake walked up to Gregory’s dorm, he was told “It’s finished.”

The painting was turned to face Snake.

It was a lovely portrait of the quiet man, with his snakes slithering across him as he sat notably shirtless in a soft looking chair. Snake blushed.

“Let me make sure I got your chest right,” Violet said, lifting up Snake’s shirt. Snake quickly pushed it back down.

“Thank you,” He said, quickly looking away.

A faint trace of a smile crossed Violet’s lips as he gave Snake a quick, fleeting kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A pairing with no real canon basis that I've decided to name arthisst. And I absolutely adore it. So here, have some fan fiction of it. I usually don't write pairings, to be honest.


End file.
